Konspirasi Kencan
by Cinerraria
Summary: Kepada Sarada, Boruto bertaruh: Sasuke pasti mau makan dango dan membeli liontin. [#SSFD 2018]


**[#SSFD 2018]**

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

 _family - friendship - romance implisit_

 _SasuSaku slight BoruSara friendship_

.

.

* * *

"Taruhan ..." cetus Boruto pada Sarada, ketika mereka berdua tengah berdiri di atas jembatan, menepi dekat pagar kayu berwarna merah.

Mereka melongok ke bawah. Di kolong jembatan, jalanan ramai oleh orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Ayahmu pasti senang memasuki kedai dango itu ..."

Boruto menunjuk kedai dango di sisi kiri jalan, sepelemparan batu dari atas jembatan.

Sarada mengernyit tak paham. Ia hendak berkata bahwa Papa tidak suka manis, tetapi Boruto terburu melanjutkan: "bersama Ibumu."

Boruto memperhatikan gestur tubuh Sarada yang terheran. Mulut Sarada terbuka kecil, dan tangannya bergerak membetulkan letak kaca mata. Itu kebiasaan Sarada ketika sedang tertarik oleh sesuatu.

"Kemudian," Boruto melanjutkan rekaan fiktifnya, "Paman Sasuke akan mengajak Ibumu memasuki toko liontin itu"

Boruto menunjuk toko berpanel kaca dengan etalase yang di dalamnya berkilauan batu-batu mulia.

"Enggak mungkin."

Boruto tahu Sarada akan menampik. Ia semakin bersemangat.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Papa enggak suka manis."

"Jangkrik di sudut neraka pun tahu ayahmu enggak suka manis."

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa ngotot?"

"Itu fakta. Aku nggak lagi _ngibul._ " Boruto tetap bersikukuh dengan banyolannya. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Kamu yang akan membuktikannya sendiri."

Sarada terperangah. Ia ingin menonjok wajah dengan cengiran menjengkelkan itu. Beraninya Boruto mempermainkannya; memposisikan Mama dan Papa sebagai taruhan, lalu berlagak seolah ia tahu kondisi keluarganya. Sarada tak paham apa yang si _Baka_ ini inginkan.

Lalu, setelah adu argumen, dengan berat hati, Sarada menyetujui paksaan Boruto. Lagi pula, Sarada penasaran seperti apa sikap Papa nanti. Ia tahu Papa bukan tipikal lelaki penggombal yang memetakan segalanya─bahtera rumah tangga, dan perasaan terhadap keluarga─dengan materi. Siapa tahu Ayah punya cara pandang lain yang belum dia ketahui?

"Kalau kamu kalah...," perlu diingat, Sarada tak akan membiarkan si _Baka_ menang dengan begitu mudahnya, "aku minta bayaran. Kamu harus jadi budakku selama sebulan."

Bukannya takut. _Hanya sebulan_ , sengak si _Baka_ yang meremehkan konsekuensi taruhan konyol ini, seolah yakin kekalahan akan menjauhinya seperti antara kedua kutub selatan dan utara.

"Dan, kalau kamu yang kalah, aku punya _petuah_ yang menentukan nasibmu: baik atau buruk."

Boruto tak mau ketinggalan dengan taruhannya sendiri, dan ia enggan memberitahu 'petuah' apa yang dimaksud.

Sarada jengkel. Ia merasa dikibuli dua kali. _Tsk,_ paling hanya misi mencari kucing di karung B dalam Hutan Kematian. Baiklah, kalau Boruto mau mendobel permainan.

"Kamu boleh menang dua kali. Tapi, kupastikan besok kalah lima kali, _Baka-_ Boruto _._ "

"Mulailah aksimu dulu. Setelah menang, kamu boleh berbuat sesukamu, Sarada."

* * *

.

Sore berikutnya, Sarada mendapati dirinya duduk kikuk di hadapan Papa. Ia pura-pura bersikap luwes, menyantap lima tusuk dango yang dipesan Papa untuknya.

Sarada menatap Papa yang khidmat menyesap ocha. Ia bergidik membayangkan Papa menelan rasa pahit ocha itu tanpa penawar apapun. Sebenci itukah Papa terhadap manisan?

Gerak-gerik Sasuke tak luput dari perhatian Sarada: cara Papa meraih cangkir dan menyesap ocha. Gerakan tangan Papa terkesan lembut namun dinamis. Sarada prihatin terhadap satu-satunya tangan yang masih Papa miliki itu.

Sarada tertegun melihat bagaimana waktu seolah berhenti berdetak di hadapan pria itu.

Sarada berpikir sisi mana dari diri Papa yang membuat Ibu tergila-gila. Bagaimana mungkin gadis-gadis teman Papa dulu mengejar-ngejar pria dingin ini, bahkan hingga mereka rela melepaskan ikatan persahabatan dengan Ibu?

Sarada tersentak dari kecamuk pikirannya, mendapati tatapan tajam dan menghanyutkan milik Papa terpaku padanya.

Sarada mengernyit melihat piring dangonya habis, menyisakan tusuk-tusuk sumpit yang kosong. Ia lekas meraih cangkir ocha dan mereguknya, mencari penawar atas kegugupan yang menyergap.

Papa berdehem sekilas.

Deheman itu satu-satunya suara Papa yang Sarada dengar sepanjang sore. Seandainya mau, Sarada bisa saja bercerita pada Chouchou atau Sumire, bahwa jika ada lomba hemat suara dan kata-kata, Papa lah jawaranya. Namun, ia memilih untuk menyimpan fakta ini sendirian, sebagai rahasia berharga. Sebab Sarada tahu, dalam diamnya, Papa menyimpan sejuta cinta.

Gelas ocha diletakkan Sarada. Satu helaan napas dihembuskan pelan.

"Mama pernah bilang ..." Sarada menahan getaran suaranya. Ia berusaha berkata-kata dengan sesederhana mungkin. "... bahwa ia ingin makan dango di sini, berdua saja dengan Papa."

Langsung ke inti, Sarada menjabarkan. Ia sendiri heran darimana munculnya rasa percaya diri itu. Lupakan _Baka-_ Boruto. Lupakan taruhan konyol itu. Ia sangat menikmati waktu berduadengan Papa, meskipun ini juga terjadi dengan campur tangan si _Baka_.

Sarada menunggu jawaban.

Sasuke menanggapi dengan gumaman _'hn'_ andalannya.

"Mama juga ingin diajak ke toko liontin itu."

Satu lirikan dan kedutan samar di dahi Sasuke membuat Sarada terkesiap. Jangan sampai Papa mencium gelagat tidak beres dari skenario ini.

"Mama sendiri yang bilang begitu," dustanya, "saat kami berdua mampir di sini dulu, waktu Papa belum pulang."

Sarada bertekad, ini kali pertama dan terakhir Papa mendengarnya berdusta. Ia berdebar─takut dan bimbang.

Jika Papa menyetujui ini, artinya kemenangan bagi Boruto! Tetapi hati kecilnya bilang: ia ingin menyaksikan itu─kehangatan Papa dan Mama, serta bagaimana kedua orang yang dia cintai itu saling mencurahkan perhatian.

Jika Papa menolak, dengan hanya mengabulkan salah satu permintaan (makan dango) atau sama sekali tidak, Sarada yang menang, tetapi ia terpaksa kehilangan momentum berharga itu.

Sialan! Si _Baka_ itu licik sekali. Mengapa tak pernah terbesit oleh Sarada opini mepersatukan Papa dan Mama dengan cara semanis ini, selain dari mulut sesumbar Boruto?

Sasuke menoleh ke balik punggung sendiri, hampir menyertakan separuh badannya yang kekar itu bergerak. Ia tertegun melihat etalase bening dalam toko liontin di seberang jalan. Kemerlip warna-warni batu mulia itu menyilaukan matanya. Sasuke tak pernah menyadari keberadaan toko perhiasan sebelum ini.

Sasuke melihat seorang wanita muda dengan rambut bersanggul keluar dari balik pintu berpanel kaca. Wajah sumringah wanita itu memancarkan kegembiraan seolah usai menikmati potongan surga dunia.

"Sarada."

Yang dipanggil tergagap. Papa tersenyum─tipis sekali!

"Besok, Papa akan mengajak Mama ke sini, lalu ke toko liontin itu. Kamu tidak ingin ikut bersama kami?"

"Tidak, Pa. Bersenang-senanglah besok dengan Mama."

Satu jawaban mantap, dan Sarada telah bersiap. Peduli setan dengan 'petuah' ancaman _Baka-_ Boruto. Ia hanya ingin menyaksikan kedua orang tercintanya ini bahagia.

Dengan sungkan, Sarada terpaksa menyembunyikan rasa terima kasihnya pada Boruto. Tak akan ia terangkan ini keras-keras. Bisa-bisa rambut pisang jabriknya itu akan mengembang makin besar.

Mungkin, secara _de facto,_ ia kalah taruhan dengan Boruto, tetapi Sarada-lah pemenang yang sesungguhnya. Sarada membisu. Apakah _Baka-_ Boruto diam-diam menyimpan rasa simpatik pada keluarganya, karena itu ia mencoba 'menolong'nya dengan modus taruhan tolol ini? Jika iya. Sarada benci fakta ini.

* * *

.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Seutas senyum geli yang tersimpul dari bibir Sakura membuat Sasuke agak salah tingkah. Jangan sampai Sakura tahu bahwa ia tengah menahan rona merah agar tidak bersemu di pipi.

"Enak kan dango-nya?"

Sasuke menatap tusuk dango yang telah habis. Ia mengangguk lemah. Ia baru saja menelan bulat-bulat camilan tersebut. Padahal, dengan Sarada kemarin, Sasuke sengaja membiarkan puterinya menghabiskan tusuk dango bagiannya.

Seandainya bukan demi menyenangkan sang istri, ia tidak akan sudi membiarkan rasa lengket berpadu manis beras ketan itu lumer dalam mulutnya.

" _Uh_ , andai saja Sasuke- _kun_ mau bersikap sepenurut ini kalau dango yang tersaji ini buatanku."

" _Hn..."_

"Katakan sesuatu selain _'hn'_ donk,Sasuke- _kun."_ Sakura berucap dengan mulut penuh mengunyah dango.

Apa Sakura sedang kena siklus menjelang pms?

Sasuke mereguk ocha miliknya. Ia tak luput mengamati penampilan dan gerak-gerik wanita yang tengah lahap menikmati dango. _Dress_ lengan pendek berwarna pink pudar itu tampak serasi membalut tubuh ramping Sakura. Wanita ini semakin muda saja kelihatannya.

Ah, ya, sejak kapan kecantikan Sakura begitu menjerat Sasuke? Mungkin, lebih dari tiga puluh tahun lalu, saat kuku-kuku mereka masih sama-sama lunak, saat dirinya masihlah bocah ingusan yang dibutakan ambisi fana mereguk kegelapan sang durjana. Sasuke benci mengingat masa-masa itu, ketika dengan akalnya yang pendek ia melempar jauh-jauh janji masa depan gemilang yang direntangkan oleh kedua tangan lembut Sakura.

Seuntai kalung melingkar di leher jenjang Sakura. Sasuke tertegun. Ia mencermati manik-manik mutiara putih yang berkilauan itu. Asli atau imitasi? Seketika, Sasuke merasa dirinya sebagai lelaki paling bodoh sedunia. Ia tak peduli lagi, seandainya benar dugaan bahwa _kencan_ ini merupakan hasil persekongkolan Sarada dengan─entah siapa─temannya.

"Tapi, terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun...,_ " Sakura tersenyum, lembut dan tulus.

Itu adalah jenis senyum yang kerap membayangi mimpi-mimpi Sasuke, bahkan saat dirinya berbeda dunia dengan sang wanita; ketika yang menemaninya hanya pelukan dingin angin malam, dan bunyi tetesan hampa air hujan.

"Kau sungguh baik sekali," lanjut Sakura masih dengan senyum terbaiknya. Ia mengambil tusuk dango terakhir. "Lain kali, kita jalan-jalan berdua seperti ini lagi ya."

Sasuke teringat perjalanan mereka dari rumah menuju kedai tadi. Sakura mengaitkan lengan dan menempel erat padanya, sembari terus merekahkan senyum bahagia, seolah warna-warni bebungaan di taman berpindah membuntuti tiap langkah mereka. Menyikapi adegan langka itu, para tetangga dan warga desa kasak-kusuk di sepanjang jalan. Sekali lagi, seandainya bukan kerena Sakura, Sasuke enggan menempatkan dirinya sebagai pusat perhatian.

"Simpan terima kasihmu untuk nanti," satu-satunya kalimat Sasuke sore ini berupa titah yang sukses membuat mulut Sakura menganga, dan tusuk dango terakhir yang hendak dilahap itu mengambang di udara: "karena sudah memaksaku makan dango ..." Sasuke senang menemukan alat untuk 'menakut-nakuti' Sakura, "... kau harus mau kuajak memasuki tempat berikutnya."

* * *

.

"Serius, Boruto. Kamu menyebalkan."

Sarada merebut paksa teropong dari tangan Boruto.

Boruto terkekeh dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Dari atap di atas toko liontin, mereka berdua mengintip jalannya suksesi kencan SasuSaku. Sarada mendengus kesal pada anak di sampingnya, tetapi ia tak bisa menahan perasaan hangat membuncah dalam dada.

Sarada meneropong. Ia mengulum senyum melihat kedua orang yang dia cintai keluar dari kedai dango. Misi pertama: sukses! Sekarang, apakah Papa akan mengambil misinya yang kedua: membeli liontin untuk Mama?

"Tapi kamu senang kan?"

" _Tsk ..."_

Boruto makin bersemangat menggoda Sarada. Ia tahu kerucutan di bibir Sarada dan raut wajah sengitnya itu hanya kamuflase saja. Dasar _tsundere._

"Sekarang, ayo kita pindah ke sana," Boruto menunjuk atap rumah di seberangnya. Gantian, sekarang, mereka akan melompat ke atas kedai dango, "aku penasaran apa yanga akan dipilih oleh Paman Sasuke untuk Bibi Sakura."

"Beritahu dulu."

"Apanya?"

"Nggak usah pura-pura bodoh. Kamu sudah membuatku penasaran setengah mati, tahu!"

Boruto justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sarada terpaksa menyikut perutnya keras-keras hingg ia mengaduh dan terdiam.

"Berisik, _Baka!_ Kamu mau kita ketahuan _nguntit_?"

"Bentar, donk. Kamu sungguhan ingin tahu harga taruhanku?"

"Ya ampun, sudahlah katakan saja, _Baka-_ Boruto!"

"Jadilah pacarku."

" _HAH?!_ "

Sarada ternganga selebar-lebarnya. Teropong mungil di tangannya lepas, dan nyaris terjatuh hingga berguling di genting seandainya tidak segera ditangkap oleh bocah yang sedang nyengir lebar tanpa dosa. Hey, mereka bahkan masih bau kencur! Ada-ada saja kelakuan si _Baka!_

"Jelas kan. Tidak perlu diulang lagi."

Sarada tak menyadari wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ia menonjok bahu Boruto. Bocah berambut kuning meringis dan mengaduh akibat tonjokan kuat Sarada.

"Kemarin kamu bilang ' _petuah'_?Tidak adakah yang lebih bermutu dari ini?!" Sarada mendesis dengan penuh penekanan di setiap nada suaranya. Sadar jika ia berteriak, hancur sudah _imej-_ nya di depan Papa dan Mama yang tengah asyik entah dengan liontin yang mana di bawah sana. "Dasar gombalan murahan!"

"Habisnya kalau bilang ' _jadilah pembantuku'_ kamu bakal lebih marah lagi. Ya sudah, kalau nggak mau, jadi pembantuku saja," pasrah Boruto.

"Satu minggu."

"Ok, satu mingg─tunggu! Kemarin kamu bilang mau jadikan aku pembantumu sampai sebulan kan? Kenapa ini cuma seminggu?"

"Nggak mau tahu. Pokoknya aku mau seminggu."

"Curang!"

"Makanya, besok lagi kalau mau taruhan, pikir-pikir dulu, bodoh!"

"Hmm, seminggu jadi pacarku, atau seminggu jadi pembantuku _nih?_ "

Lalu, teleskop mungil saksi percekcokan kedua bocah bau kencur itu mendarat mulus di jidat Boruto.

Boruto mengaduh kesakitan dan berdecak sebal. Jidatnya memar. Tetapi ia tidak digubris, baik keluhan atas benjolan yang baru saja tumbuh, atau pun panggilan terhadap nama bocah perempuan yang tadi mendampinginya.

Bocah berambut (seperti) kulit pisang itu linglung. Ia ditinggal sendirian.

 _Backsound_ koakan burung Elang di kejauhan menggema, menertawakan nasib sial Boruto.

 _-END -_

* * *

A/N:

Happy SasuSasku Fanday 2018!

Ok, ini tahun kedua saya merayakan SSFD 'secara resmi' sebagai penulis otp, meskipun sebetulnya saya sudah merayakannya secara diam-diam semenjak (kurang lebih) lima tahun lalu XD

Untuk BoruSara, saya menganggap interaksi mereka sebatas _friendship_ sebagai _partner in crime_. Mereka lugu dan lucu. Dan saya belum meng-kapalkan mereka seperti layaknya dua sejoli.

Sejak lama, ingin menyorot kedekatan SasuSaku dari sudut pandang Sarada, yang bermula dari provokasi Boruto. Saya juga ingin menyorot lebih jauh interaksi Sarada dengan Papanya. Jadilah cerita ini.

Terima kasih!


End file.
